Ultron Sigma
Ultron Sigma= |-| Ultron Omega= Ultron Sigma is the main antagonist of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. It consists of a fusion brought from the alliance of Ultron and Sigma, with the common goal of exterminating all biological life forms in both of their respective universes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gotenks vs Ultron Sigma (Abandoned) *Heaven Ascension DIO vs Ultron Sigma (Abandoned) *Infinite vs. Ultron Sigma *Injustice Brainiac vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) *Turbo Mecha Sonic vs. Ultron Sigma (by TheDragonDemon) *Ultron Sigma vs Dark Kahn *Ultron Sigma vs Gogeta *Ultron Sigma vs Omnimon *Ultron Sigma vs. Super 17 *Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) *Zamasu vs Ultron Sigma Possible Opponents * Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom) * Amazo (DC Comics) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * Apocalypse (Marvel) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Byaku Shin (Project X Zone 2) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Dr. Weil (Mega Man Zero) * Galactus (Marvel) * Galeem (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate; World of Light) * Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Lord Obsidian (Mega Man: Fully Charged) * Malachite (Steven Universe) * Malware (Ben 10) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Meden Traore (Project X Zone) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (as Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Overlord) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) (as Shadow Mewtwo) * Necrozma (Pokémon) * Omega (Mega Man Zero) * Onslaught (Marvel) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) (as Corrupted Shinnok) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl; Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary) * Time Eater (Sonic Generations) * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (Super Sentai) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 History Though meant as a pawn a scheme conducted by Jedah to combine the Capcom and Marvel universes for his agenda, Ultron encounters Sigma while displaced in Adel City. The two artificial beings find a commonality in their mutual loathing towards organic life and need to purge it, which lead to them figuratively and literally joining forces as Ultron Sigma. The resulting being uses the Space and Reality Stones to fulfill Jedah's intent to merge the universes, intending to become the god of the new born universe. Death Battle Info Being a fusion of Ultron and Sigma, Ultron Sigma possesses their strengths along with the latter's swordsmanship and the former's Ultron Sentries. Xgardians Thor's Asgardians that were infected by Ultron Sigma's virus. Infinity Stones * Reality Stone: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will, draining the life force of lesser beings who possess it. Ultron Sigma can use the Reality Stone to fire a homing projectile. * Space Stone: Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, the creation of wormholes, etc. Ultron Sigma can use the Space Stone to pull an opponent towards him or seal them within a box-shaped space that only he can move through Powers Ultron Sigma= *Death Ray *Sigma Virus *Sigma’s Saber *Ultron’s Sentries *Reality Stone (reality warping) *Space Stone (spatial manipulation) |-| Ultron Omega= *Life Stealing *Death Ray *Reality Stone (reality warping) *Space Stone (spatial manipulation) *Four giant hands *Dimension Manipulation *Sigma Virus *Ultron’s Sentries *Eletricity Manipulation Feats *Merged the Marvel and Capcom universes into a singular Universe with the Space and Reality Stones. *Bested X, Thor, Nathan Spencer, and numerous other beings in the merged Marvel/Capcom universe. *Sigma's Maverick Virus makes Ultron more powerful. *Conquered Xgard singlehandedly, and subjugated all of it's inhabitants, including Thor. *Beat and captured Thanos their first encounter. *Deflected Thor's Mjolnir. *Caught and threw Captain America's Shield. *The Stone Soul showed Dante that 4 Infinity Stones are not enough to take down Ultron Sigma. Flaws Ultron Sigma= *Suffers from both Ultron and Sigma's overconfidence. *Vulnerable to large amounts of electricity due to his mechanical body. **Defeated by Thanos in their second encounter after being exposed to said vulnerability. *Failed to wield the Soul Stone due to lacking a soul, causing Ultron Sigma's fused state to become unstable. |-| Ultron Omega= *Ultron Omega's near-limitless power comes at the cost of self-regulation. *Ultimately destroyed by the Infinite Buster. Gallery Ultron Sigma.png Ultron Sigma2.png We are Ultron Sigma.png Emperor Ultron Sigma.png With violence.png Marvel vs capcom infinite ultron sigma png by davidbksandrade-dcbdvf6.png Trivia *Ultron Sigma is the second original antagonist of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, the first being Abyss (Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes). *Ultron Sigma's battle theme takes elements from Sigma's first battle from Mega Man X2, "Heroes" and "Avengers Unite" from Avengers: Age of Ultron and the Terminator main theme. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Main Antagonist Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Pure Evil Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Final Boss Category:Gods Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths